Vain répit
by Nahel
Summary: la suite d'Amour coupable qui rejoint le scénario originale Voila pour les grandes lignes!Subaru sort de l'hopital, Seichiro sait ce qui l'attend à la fin de cette journée...


Titre : Vain répit (Amour coupable II)

Auteur : Mano

Genre : POV Angst/ Romance

Base : X de CLAMP

Couple : Seishiro/ Subaru

Précisions : Comme vous le savez tout les perso, appartiennent à leurs créatrices d'origine.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vain répit

**Seishiro**

Est ce que ce monde est sérieux ?

Maintenant que je peux te serrer contre moi, j'en doute.

Ces quelques nuits où clandestinement je viens te retrouver dans ta chambre d'hôpital sont pour moi les plus beaux des souvenirs.

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir me tenir si près de toi.

Je croyais que tu me haïssais pour le meurtre de ta sœur.

Que seul le désir de vengeance animait ton cœur.

Mais comme souvent quand il s'agit de toi, je me trompais !

Tu voulais même au prix de ta vie m'inspirer autre chose que du mépris.

C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es lancé à ma poursuite.

Que tu as cherché à devenir plus fort.

Pour finalement, t'engager au côté du Kamui des dragons du ciel.

Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi !

Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai cessé de t'observer, de veiller sur tes progrès, de te guider dans l'ombre vers la direction que devait suivre ton destin.

Tu l'ignores…

Et je ne te le révèlerais pas.

Tu comprendras par toi-même au moment venu…

Ma main droite caresse ton visage endormi.

Elle glisse du haut de ta tempe jusqu'à ton menton alors que tu soupires tendrement en te serrant un peu plus contre moi.

Jamais je n'aurais cru céder si facilement …

Si rapidement à la tentation de parcourir ton corps.

Pourtant je sais…

Je sais comment tout ceci va se terminer.

C'est pourquoi je m'étais promis de me tenir à distance de toi pour ne pas céder.

Pour pouvoir maintenir la haine que je croyais t'inspirer.

Tu m'as fait comprendre que je me trompais.

Tu ne me haïssais pas…

Tu m'as offert ton cœur.

A nouveau…

J'ai cru retrouver le jeune adolescent pur et innocent à qui j'avais fait la promesse de tout faire pour l'aimer pendant un an.

Subaru, si tu savais comme j'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de retourner en arrière pour tout changer !

Mais c'est impossible…

Je soupire et sans te réveiller, je quitte le lit pour me diriger vers la fenêtre.

C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas quitter l'hôpital.

Dans quelques heures tout prendra fin.

Je sais que nous irons jusqu'au bout.

Aucun de nous ne reniera son engagement envers ce monde.

Le seul regret que je pense avoir, c'est de te laisser seul avec ce fardeau.

Il m'est impossible de te tuer, Subaru.

Tu ne le sais pas encore et tu le découvriras trop tard…

Mais c'est ce que voulait Hokuto.

Ta sœur est morte pour ce souhait.

Si je te réveillais et t'expliquais ce qui nous attend tout à l'heure, tu pourrais me demander comment je sais tout cela ?

Comment je peux rester impassible ?

Comment j'accepte ce funeste destin sans le moindre regret ?

C'est Kakyo qui m'a dévoilé tout cela.

Il est le seul, je pense à savoir ce qui c'est passé entre nous.

Son pouvoir de liseur de rêve lui a permit de voir le changement qui s'était opéré entre nous.

C'est pourquoi il a prit contact avec moi.

Pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

Pour me rappeler la promesse que j'ai faite à ta jumelle.

Me répéter que le destin suivait son cours et que je ne pourrais pas y échapper.

J'ai beaucoup rit en l'entendant parler de cette façon.

Il n'avait pas compris.

Je ne cherche pas à fuir.

Je sais que c'est impossible.

Je voulais juste profiter de toi chaque seconde pendant que je suis encore libre.

Te toucher.

Te caresser.

T'effleurer comme si à chaque fois c'était la dernière.

Je ne te réveillerai pas.

Je ne fuirais pas cette dernière rencontre qui sera la notre ce soir.

Cette ultime confrontation, c'est mon choix !

Une manière pour moi de te demander pardon et de te dire combien je t'aime.

Je ne te révèlerais pas que c'est pour toi que j'accueille ma mort avec satisfaction.

Grâce à toi j'ai été aimé et j'ai pu aimer en retour.

Je n'en attendais pas autant ni de toi ni de mon existence.

Ta tache va être bien assez difficile pour que j'y ajoute mes remords et mes faiblesses.

Tu te moquerais de moi si tu me voyais maintenant !

Je me tiens appuyé contre le mur de la chambre à côté de la fenêtre, je te fixe en laissant couler mes larmes.

Le Sakurazukamori qui se lamente et sanglote sur son propre sort !

En prenant conscience de ma bêtise, je ne peux retenir un petit rire nerveux.

Moi qui voulais te changer, te façonner pour que tu sois digne de la tâche qui va bientôt être la tienne, je réalise que c'est moi qui ait le plus été transformé par notre rencontre.

Je ne ferais rien pour éviter ce qui m'attend ce soir.

Si seulement j'avais la force de t'épargner la suite !

Savoir que tu prendras ma suite après ma mort me rend si triste !

Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle douleur !

J'aurais voulu retarder ce moment encore, mais je ne peux plus.

Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Tu vas te retrouver seul avec la mission qui était la mienne.

Savoir qu'avec moi, va disparaître l'homme que tu es et qui m'aime ne m'est qu'une maigre consolation.

Oui, dès ce soir une part de toi mourra avec moi.

Celle qui avait commencer à disparaître à la mort d'Hokuto.

Le Subaru qui deviendra le nouvel assassin à ma place n'est pas vraiment celui que mon cœur a choisi.

Et c'est cela qui me fait le plus souffrir même si je sais que j'emmènerais cette part de toi avec moi.

A jamais.

Non, c'est aussi parce que ce que je redoute le plus sera sur le point de se réaliser.

C'est ce qui me fait souffrir horriblement.

Savoir que je ne serais plus la personne que tu aimes le plus.

**Subaru**

Est ce que ce monde est sérieux ?

J'en doute.

Surtout maintenant que je suis là, à serrer ton corps sans vie sous cette pluie froide.

Kamui et Arashi se tiennent à mes côtés mais je ne les vois pas.

Pour l'instant, ce sont eux les fantômes.

Le monde vient de se briser devant moi au moment précis où ma main a transpercé ton torse de part en part.

Ton visage arborait un sourire satisfait que je ne te connaissais pas.

Même durant le peu de temps que nous avons pu partager tout les deux dans ma chambre à l'hôpital.

Ta main qui glisse doucement sur ma joue.

Les derniers mots que tu prononces avant de sombrer.

Tout s'inscrit dans mon cœur comme une brûlure irradiant dans tout mon être.

Si seulement ce matin tu m'avais parlé de ce qui nous attendait, nous aurions pu peut-être l'éviter.

Mais il est trop tard !

Tu es mort.

Je t'ai tué !

Ce matin encore je croyais que nous nous étions joué du destin, que nous étions libre et que nous pouvions songer échapper à tout cela.

Je suis sûr que tu savais…

A la façon dont tu m'as souri en me laissant seul dans ma chambre d'hôpital, tu devais savoir ce qui t'attendait.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Pourquoi m'avoir laisser espérer que nous pourrions vivre heureux ?

J'ai envie d'hurler, mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge.

Mon cri de rage reste emprisonné dans ma gorge m'oppressant le cœur qui menace de se déchirer.

Kamui me secoue l'épaule.

Je lève un regard vitreux et hagard sur lui et Arashi.

Leur voix, inquiètes, presque hystériques m'encouragent à me lever.

Tout menace de s'effondrer autours de nous mais cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Maintenant que tu es définitivement parti, peu m'importe le destin de ce monde !

Pourquoi devrais-je continuer ?

Pour qui ?

Ce monde ne signifie plus rien pour moi.

Mon cœur est vide.

Brisé, en mille éclats, il ne bat plus

Il n'est qu'une blessure béante.

Une douleur si grande qu'elle ne me touche plus.

Une souffrance si insupportable qu'elle submerge tout mes sens.

Elle me coupe de tout ce qui m'entoure.

Il m'est impossible de m'opposer à la décision de Kamui de me sauver.

Il m'emporte malgré moi, malgré mes larmes pour me mettre à l'abri.

Je suis incapable de contester sa décision.

Mon esprit est tout autant fracturé que mon cœur.

Je n'ai aucune envie de refaire surface.

C'est pourquoi comme à la mort de ma sœur, je me retrouve assis immobile dans la totale incapacité de réagir.

Comme un pantin privé des ses fils !

Le monde continue sa course folle vers sa fin.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je me tiens maintenant, pétrifié sur ce fauteuil dans cette chambre sombre.

Je m'en moque !

Rien ne peut m'atteindre !

Rien cette fois ne pourra me tirer de cette torpeur où je me suis laissé glisser depuis ta mort.

La dernière bataille arrivera bien assez tôt pour me délivrer !

Tout ceci ne me concerne plus !

Kamui entre dans la chambre ou je reste cloîtré.

Je sais qu'il souffre de ce qui est arrivé.

Il s'en veut terriblement.

Je peux le sentir au plus profond de ma léthargie.

Tout comme pour la perte de mon œil, je veux le tranquilliser.

Lui dire que rien n'est de sa faute.

Le rassurer ?

Non, j'en suis incapable !

Alors je me contente de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, c'est banal et froid mais c'est le mieux que je puisse lui offrir pour le moment.

Il me parle encore.

Derrière chacun des ses mots, je ressens sa peine et sa culpabilité.

Comment un être aussi jeune peut-il porter un aussi lourd fardeau ?

Je me souviens que Sorata m'a dit que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup Kamui et moi.

Il a dit que pour nous les blessures physiques n'étaient rien en comparaison des blessures du cœur.

Tout deux nous avons été trahis par la personne en qui nous avions le plus confiance.

Tout deux nous avons perdu l'être qui nous était le plus proche.

C'était peut être vrai que nous nous ressemblions…

Au temps où tu étais vivant et où mon cœur battait dans l'espoir d'attirer ton attention.

Mais maintenant tout cela ne me touche plus.

Mon âme s'est éteinte avec la tienne et la sienne saigne encore !

Elle se déchire, comme pressée par de mains extérieures.

Il me fait presque pitié…

Kamui ne comprend pas pourquoi je reste attaché à ta présence.

Pourquoi mourir de ta main était mon souhait le plus cher.

Je lui explique mes motivations, mais je ne lui parle pas des nuits où tu m'as rejoint dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

Il a déjà du mal à comprendre que j'ai tout fait pour attirer ton attention et gagner le droit d'être une de tes victimes.

Je lui avoue tout de même que je me suis trompé.

Que je sais maintenant pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué tout de suite…

Mais certains mots sont trop durs à prononcer à haute voix.

Alors je garde pour moi tes dernières paroles qui après tout ne s'adressaient qu'à moi !

Il y a un instant de silence entre nous.

Je crois que petit à petit tout ce que je viens de lui dire, lui fait comprendre les évènements actuels sous un angle nouveau.

Il a l'air encore plus désespéré, plus triste.

Encore plus résigné…

Ma main glisse le long de sa joue.

Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le sortir de cette tourmente.

Il reprend la parole d'une voix brisée et complètement terne.

Il m'annonce que son souhait pour une autre personne sera un malheur.

Ma main s'écarte un peu de sa joue.

« Personne n'a de voie pour être heureux. »

C'est moi qui viens de parler.

Le son de ma propre voix me surprend.

Elle est froide et détachée, coupante.

Kamui recule un peu en écarquillant les yeux sidérés par ma réflexion.

Moi, ce qui m'étonne c'est que cette remarque cynique aurait pu provenir de ta bouche.

Kamui commence à s'éloigner.

Je le retiens par le bout des doigts juste pour lui conseiller de dormir.

Il acquiesce et s'éloigne en direction de la porte.

Je sais que ce genre de comportement est inhabituel de ma part.

Kamui ne peut pas comprendre le changement qui a commencé à s'opérer en moi.

Avant de sortir, il me fixe une dernière fois.

Cette fois l'inquiétude que je sens en lui est tournée vers moi.

Mais je sais qu'il est trop tard.

Je ne suis déjà plus la personne qu'il connaissait et qu'il admirait.

Cette conversation vient de me faire comprendre pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient être autrement.

Finalement je ne regrette rien.

Je comprends le sens exact de ma dernière phrase.

Aucun d'entre nous ne peut être heureux.

Car tout nos souhait sont égoïstes et se heurtent.

Et qu'à la fin, ils nous blessent.

Moi, je n'ai plus de souhait !

Plus rien à protéger !

Mais j'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

Je dois prendre possession de mon héritage.

Je me lève enfin de ce fauteuil.

Je sais où aller et je sais que d'une certaine façon tu m'y attends.

J'embrasse l'un des pentacles que tu as tracé sur le dos de mes mains, il y des années de cela.

Tout comme toi, je ne fuirais pas ce qui m'attend.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et le vent s'engouffre dans la pièce.

Sans le moindre regret, ni remord, je quitte l'abris des dragons du ciel.

Je sais où je dois me rendre : c'est dans le jardin où tu as grandis que disparaîtra à jamais celui que tu aimais.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais y découvrir, mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment.

Ma tache ne va pas être simple, même si elle a déjà commencé.

Par cette conversation avec Kamui, j'ai planté les graines de ma réussite.

C'est à moi de veiller à les faire croître pour qu'elles lui ouvrent les yeux, ou bien l'emprisonne dans leurs ronces.

Peu m'importe après tout !

Je veux juste accomplir ma tache et que tout prenne fin !

Je n'ai pas encore tout les détails de ce que je dois faire mais je saurais patienter.

Attendre le bon moment pour accomplir mon destin.

Et être enfin libre.

Fin


End file.
